Fall
by New-Classic22
Summary: She was always falling... This is a writers block buster, btw. That's why it may suck... Prompt by EpicNerd, please feel free to to send me prompts for anything, THANKYOU!


**Disclaimer: No I own nothing.**

Jade was always falling.

She remembered when she was 6; the little pale girl with the raven black hair and huge blue eyes that all the other kids ignored. She was climbing the jungle gym at recess on her own, trying to get to the top when a big boy blocked her path up. She looked up at him confused, and went to start climbing back down, but saw that another boy had block her way down as well. Her eyebrows furrowed, she stuttered quietly and let her bottom lip drop, tears beginning to flow down her face.

The boys all laughed. "Where're you gonna go Snow White? Where're you gonna go?" and Jade felt her arms begin to quiver. She was tiny for her age and undoubtedly weak, the sun was hot and the bar was getting slippery from her sweaty palms…

And suddenly she was falling.

She heard wind rush past her ears, the sound of a teacher shouting and kids laughing, the telling crack as her leg hit the hard pavement below her, and the scream and tears she later assumed were her own. She remembered opening her eyes to see the entire class crowded around her laughing except a tall long haired boy in an oversized coat and an even tinier girl wearing a bright floral dress that were both standing back with empathetic expressions and sad eyes. She later; as her dad was shouting about medical bills and his disgrace of daughter, felt the exhaustion and aches from her inside out… and just wished that she was still in free fall.

* * *

She remembered when she was 10, and the class had gone on a field trip to the hands on museum. Jade and Cat had been sitting in the back of the bus together – Cat babbling excitedly and Jade murmuring comments here and there. Jade and Cat made the perfect pair, with Jade's inability to speak being made up for by the enthusiastic brunette. They were lead through the lobby and the various exhibitions, finally stopping at the one on Gravity with a giant drop. All the boys ran to go first, Cat pushing Jade forward ahead of her. As they all climbed the stairs, Jade's heart was beating fast and faster… and suddenly it was her turn.

She climbed onto the podium, and one of the men operating the drop asked her if she was ready. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head, and she felt like she was flying. She dropped down onto the big crash mat below her, and smiled brightly for the first time in her life. Cat squealed as she fell behind her, and grasped her hand as they ran off the crash mat to get out of the way of the kids jumping next. As she ran, she glanced to the side, catching the eyes of a tall longhaired boy wearing his fathers' oversized coat…

* * *

The next time she really fell down was when she was 16, and she seriously felt like she'd had enough. Somehow she found herself on the on the Northridge Bridge, sitting on the railing and swinging her legs, reminiscing on the events that somehow led her here. The constant verbal abuse from her dad, the brutal bullying she's on the receiving end of every day, the _fucking_ stutter! She felt the sting of tears falling into the still open gash on her cheek from her dads' latest outburst, and rubbed at her red eyes. The rain had just started and she was soaked from head to toe, the river roaring underneath her. She was tilting forward more and more with every second…

Just.

About.

To.

Fall…

But just as her center of gravity shifted, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her back. She struggled against the arms for a second before twisting herself enough to be able to make out the feel of the oversized coat wrapping itself around her. A slightly rough but calming voice cooed in her ear.

"It's ok… shhhh. You'll be ok, I'm here," his arms wrapped themselves all the way around her, and she glanced up into his eyes. The dark chocolate brown was so deep that Jade felt as though she was freefalling once again, but this time in a more marvelous way.

"Wh-what are you –d-d-doing out here…" Jade gasped between the sobs and felt a small chuckle rumble in the boys' chest.

"Jade… I was just walking. Come on… Let's take you home…" He wrapped the jacket around Jade's shoulders and pulled her close as they began to walk. As they reached the front door of Jade's house, Beck kissed her on the cheek and opened the door for her himself. Beck smiled and stepped back, hands in his pockets and hair matted down with rain. Before the door closed Jade mumbled out an appreciation.

"Thankyou Beck… thanks for catching me."

**AN: This is a prompt from the marvellous EpicNerd who is helping me bust this writers block. Yes, I know this sucks. Its unedited as always, so all mistakes are mine.**

**If you have any prompts please send them to me :)**


End file.
